Invinsible Swordman
by Kanzaki Hakyoo Gorune
Summary: Seseorang yang hidup tanpa sihir didunia sihir, berbekalkan pedang legendaris milik leluhurnya diapun berjuang untuk menjadi yang terkuat dan membuktikan bahwa sihir itu bukan segalanya, sihir itu tak menentukan apapun, sihir itu... pembunuh
1. Chapter2

Invinsible Swordman

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter2

"Ugghh... dimana aku?" Seorang pria berambut kuning terbangun dari pingsannya, dia berniat duduk namun saat dia mencobanya maka seketika itu juga kepalanya langsung pusing bukan main alhasil dia mengerang kesakitan dan eranganya mengundang beberapa energi jahat (PLAKK...) mengundang beberapa orang datang kepadanya.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya... bagaimana keadanmu?" perempuan berkacamata dan berambut bob bertanya paling awal, tapi bukanya mendapat jawaban justru raut wajah bingung lah yang perempuan itu dapatkan.

"kau... maksudku kalian siapa?"

"kami adalah murid di Aurora High School, namaku Sona Sistri adik dari Maou Leviathan Serafall Sistri dan aku juga salah satu pilar terkuat disekolah ini sekaligus ketua dari kelompok Megane Wizard" penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sona membuat pria kuning itu semakin pusing saja, melihat kondisi dari pria itu Sona berinisiatif untuk menghentikan penjelasanya dan akhirnya bertanya.

"terlebih dahulu... siapa namamu?"

"aku... U-Uzumaki Naruto"

Semua yang ada disana tercengang mendengarnya, pasalnya Clan Uzumaki adalah sebuah Clan terkuat sepanjang masa namun kini sudah punah karena kejadian pada malam itu. Sekarang dihadapan mereka ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai orang yang berasal dari Clan Uzumaki.

"K-Kau bercandakan..." gumaman dari seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan berkacamata yang bernama Tsubaki Shinra terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda... ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?"

"Kau berada disekolah kami, Aurora High School... Dan aku sarankan agar kau tidak kemana-mana karena hari telah malam" Sona lalu beranjak pergi dan diikuti yang lain, wajah kebingungan tercetak jelas diwajah Naruto.

"Yang benar saja... mereka meninggalkanku, mereka sama sekali tidak memberi makanan dan obat-obatan kepada orang sakit ini. Argh... sudahlah sebaiknya aku tidur agar esok aku pergi pagi-pagi dari sekolah ini" Naruto menarik selimutnya dan lekas tidur.

"Arrgghh..."

"kumohon jangan bunuh anaku!"

"Naruto-Kun larilah..."

"Kau yang terakhir anaku"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bermimpi buruk dan membuatnya bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia langsung menengok kekanan dan kekiri... tiba-tiba saja matanya berhenti disebuah objek yakni seorang perempuan yang tengah tertidur disamping kasur tempatnya tidur. Naruto langsung membangunkan perempuan tersebut.

"HOAAMM... nyemm... nyemm... Ohayou Gozaimasu Uzumaki-san, kau bangun lebih awal?" perempuan berambut coklat kemerah-merahan itu mengelap ilernya dengan selimut yang dipakai oleh Naruto dan seketika...

[Naruto: Amaterasu!!]

[Author: Sejak kapan kau bisa Amaterasu?!]

[Naruto: sejak perempuan ini mengelap ilernya menggunakan selimut yang kupakai!!]

Naruto bangkit lalu melihat kearah jendela dimana langit masih gelap yang menandakan bahwa ini masih subuh, lalu pria itu beranjak keluar kamarnya dimana ia mungkin akan menyesal telah keluar ruangan diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

bersambung...

Yo... Minna-san Gomen Hakyoo sudah lama ga Up, tapi Hakyoo disabukan [Minna-san: Disibukan Woy!!]

oh ya disibukan... ya Hakyoo disibukan oleh tugas sekolah dan Pkl jadi sangat amat sedikit waktu luang yang Hakyoo miliki saat ini, jadi harap maklum ya

Hakyoo pastiin deh... bakal lebih sering Up ya


	2. Chapter2 (08-16 01:47:36)

Invinsible Swordman

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter2

"Ugghh... dimana aku?" Seorang pria berambut kuning terbangun dari pingsannya, dia berniat duduk namun saat dia mencobanya maka seketika itu juga kepalanya langsung pusing bukan main alhasil dia mengerang kesakitan dan eranganya mengundang beberapa energi jahat (PLAKK...) mengundang beberapa orang datang kepadanya.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya... bagaimana keadanmu?" perempuan berkacamata dan berambut bob bertanya paling awal, tapi bukanya mendapat jawaban justru raut wajah bingung lah yang perempuan itu dapatkan.

"kau... maksudku kalian siapa?"

"kami adalah murid di Aurora High School, namaku Sona Sistri adik dari Maou Leviathan Serafall Sistri dan aku juga salah satu pilar terkuat disekolah ini sekaligus ketua dari kelompok Megane Wizard" penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sona membuat pria kuning itu semakin pusing saja, melihat kondisi dari pria itu Sona berinisiatif untuk menghentikan penjelasanya dan akhirnya bertanya.

"terlebih dahulu... siapa namamu?"

"aku... U-Uzumaki Naruto"

Semua yang ada disana tercengang mendengarnya, pasalnya Clan Uzumaki adalah sebuah Clan terkuat sepanjang masa namun kini sudah punah karena kejadian pada malam itu. Sekarang dihadapan mereka ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai orang yang berasal dari Clan Uzumaki.

"K-Kau bercandakan..." gumaman dari seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan berkacamata yang bernama Tsubaki Shinra terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda... ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?"

"Kau berada disekolah kami, Aurora High School... Dan aku sarankan agar kau tidak kemana-mana karena hari telah malam" Sona lalu beranjak pergi dan diikuti yang lain, wajah kebingungan tercetak jelas diwajah Naruto.

"Yang benar saja... mereka meninggalkanku, mereka sama sekali tidak memberi makanan dan obat-obatan kepada orang sakit ini. Argh... sudahlah sebaiknya aku tidur agar esok aku pergi pagi-pagi dari sekolah ini" Naruto menarik selimutnya dan lekas tidur.

"Arrgghh..."

"kumohon jangan bunuh anaku!"

"Naruto-Kun larilah..."

"Kau yang terakhir anaku"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bermimpi buruk dan membuatnya bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia langsung menengok kekanan dan kekiri... tiba-tiba saja matanya berhenti disebuah objek yakni seorang perempuan yang tengah tertidur disamping kasur tempatnya tidur. Naruto langsung membangunkan perempuan tersebut.

"HOAAMM... nyemm... nyemm... Ohayou Gozaimasu Uzumaki-san, kau bangun lebih awal?" perempuan berambut coklat kemerah-merahan itu mengelap ilernya dengan selimut yang dipakai oleh Naruto dan seketika...

[Naruto: Amaterasu!!]

[Author: Sejak kapan kau bisa Amaterasu?!]

[Naruto: sejak perempuan ini mengelap ilernya menggunakan selimut yang kupakai!!]

Naruto bangkit lalu melihat kearah jendela dimana langit masih gelap yang menandakan bahwa ini masih subuh, lalu pria itu beranjak keluar kamarnya dimana ia mungkin akan menyesal telah keluar ruangan diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

bersambung...

Yo... Minna-san Gomen Hakyoo sudah lama ga Up, tapi Hakyoo disabukan [Minna-san: Disibukan Woy!!]

oh ya disibukan... ya Hakyoo disibukan oleh tugas sekolah dan Pkl jadi sangat amat sedikit waktu luang yang Hakyoo miliki saat ini, jadi harap maklum ya

Hakyoo pastiin deh... bakal lebih sering Up ya


End file.
